Portal: Stay Inside
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Everyone they knew were dead, and even the Skaias shut themselves off as a response. However, when they come to their senses they realize there's still hope. Part of The Revival of Rose/Kanaya Fics.


_Go ahead and leave me  
__I think I'd prefer to stay inside..._

- GLaDOS

* * *

Rose was in the Dersite battleship. She had been stuck in this battleship for roughly three years, completely alone. Something about the White and Black Kings in an endless stalemate after everyone else in the Battlefield, up to and including Jack Noir, got offed, Sburb giving up, Skaia shutting off and the darkness making it impossible for John, Dave and Jade, who still remained on their planets, to fight their underlings, and as such they unceremoniously died. Rose, who at the time was in this precise battleship, was the only survivor of her session. It was harder to remember after three years, but the darkness of what was supposed to be covered in sky blue always were there, for Rose to see every time she looked outside.

Sure enough, the light and dark, Prospit and Derse, the underlings and the consorts came to a truce after that, and slowly lamps surrounded the six planets, but there was nothing anyone could do to bring the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time and the Witch of Space back to life.

The game was lost.

All hope was gone.

As such, to stop herself from any emotional outbursts, Rose wrote. The notebooks of the Complacency of the Learned saga, after she found out the captcha code for an empty notebook, slowly filled up shelf after shelf, case after case, only now getting to the fifth room. As the original characters died out, their legacy was taken by their kids, then their kids, and so on for one thousand years. Sure, no one would read all the notebooks by now, not even herself, but at least it helped keep out the tears and the memories.

When suddenly it happened.

She didn't notice how it happened. It came to her naturally. She didn't recognize the Pesterchum sound consciously, still writing her unreadable saga, but subconsciously she wrote to someone she used to know.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: Rose Are You Still There  
GA: Please Say Yes  
GA: I Dont Know How I Could Live With Everyone I Knew Dead  
TT: Frigglish XXXVI shrugged and went on to where the supply of wands was located. It was conserved fairly neatly, as if waiting for the magician the entire time.  
GA: Whos This Frigglish XXXVI You Speak Of  
GA: Is That A Nickname For John Or Something  
TT: Who's John?  
GA: John Egbert  
GA: The One Who You Played A Game With  
TT: I still have no idea who you're talking about.  
GA: Did Three Years Really Do That To You  
GA: Made You Forget Your Past And Your Name  
TT: _Omniscient spectators don't have names._  
TT: Universal law of literature.  
GA: Yes You Do Have A Name  
TT: No, I don't.  
GA: Rose Lalonde  
TT: Sorry, I don't know a Rose Lalonde either.  
TT: Now may you allow me to write my epic further?  
GA: No Never  
GA: Not When You Have Forgotten Your Own Name  
TT: I'll have to play along because no one's contacted me through Pesterchum in what time was now?  
TT: A millennium in story time?  
GA: Three Years  
TT: Only?  
GA: Well Its Long Enough For You To Forget Your Own Name  
TT: I DO NOT HAVE A NAME STOP SAYING THAT  
GA: From This Point On I Refuse To Talk Any Sense Into You  
GA: Goodbye

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

_Or so the descendant thought. (Note to self: cut down on the use of the word "descendant". Makes the story repugnant.)_

_In reality, a human female was waiting there, building a really outrageously looking fort out of the wands.  
_

_"Who do you think you are to stay here?" Frigglish XXXVI shouted in disbelief._

_The unknown person only pointed one of the wands at the unwelcome guest, and he was blasted back where he came from. _That did the trick_, the person, Rose Lalonde was her name, thought to herself, while the nameless omniscient spectator watched, just so she, or maybe it was a he, could assure him/herself that he/she and Rose weren't the same person._

_The insanity of the dialogue writes the story faster than I would, _the real Rose thought to herself and chuckled a bit.

_Rose then messaged her friend and subordinate, John Egbert, through advanced witchcraft. One that Zazzerpan XXXIX and his eleven only wished they could control. She said that the sabotage of the roleplaying game so many generations seemed to play with no problem succeeded, and that now was time to take on the lower castes._

_"But what precisely we're going to do?" John asked._

_"A very good question, fellow informant." Rose said, her voice unfortunately being picked up by Frigglish XXXVI. He then started picking up every single of Rose's words flowing out of her mouth like never before in the entire millennium. "Precisely? We're going to_

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

_She won't leave me alone. Knew that. I'm the best omniscient spectator the world of fiction has ever seen._

GA: I Saw What You Wrote  
TT: And?  
TT: Did I gain my first reader?  
GA: You Are Still Getting It Wrong  
GA: First Realize That You Are The Rose Lalonde I Am Talking About  
TT: I AM NOT oh well.  
TT: Won't do anything.  
TT: Let's say my name is Rose Lalonde.  
TT: What next?  
GA: Thanks For Coming To Your Senses  
GA: Now May I Tell You A Story You Lived Through But Forgot When Writing Your Novels  
TT: I'm listening.  
GA: It Begins On The Date You Call 10th April 2009  
GA: That Was When The Sburb Beta Was Released

* * *

_Author's idiotisms: Why would I start so many stories with no intent on finishing them? Answer: Because no one's giving me ideas on what would happen next._


End file.
